


【豆白】    没开完的成人票列车

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 最近比较丧…………本来应该是一两天就能把这个车产完的，然后就没有然后了……看不惯卡肉的朋友们到这里可以点击右上角退出了○|￣|_有缘再补完吧○|￣|_
Kudos: 3





	【豆白】    没开完的成人票列车

结束了杂志的拍摄，切换成off状态的白岩瑠姫一脸倦容地挂在豆原一成身上，嘟囔着要年轻体强的弟弟就这样把自己运回去。  
豆原一成嘴上说着“shironi不要这样啦”，还是很认真地支撑起白岩瑠姫靠上来的重量。  
到了更衣室，豆原一成感到白岩瑠姫仍旧没有要下来的意思，便走到最近的椅子边，让白岩瑠姫靠在椅子上坐下。  
白岩瑠姫似乎是累极了，瞌着双眼歪头靠在椅背上，平日里总是巴拉巴拉说个不停的嘴也紧紧抿着，只有嘴角仍是与往常一般翘着。  
“shironi？”豆原一成试探性地轻声喊着白岩瑠姫的名字，“睡着了吗？”  
“唔！”像是猫猫被打扰了睡眠，在听到有人喊自己名字的白岩瑠姫皱起眉头，含糊地应了一声，然后往椅子里缩了缩，仍旧闭着眼。  
豆原一成在心里叹了一口气。虽说他也不想打扰白岩瑠姫休息，但是现在必须要换衣服回宿舍了。  
想到这里，豆原一成心一横，摇晃起面前猫猫的肩膀：“尼酱别睡啦……！快换好衣服我们回去睡啦！”  
白岩瑠姫被晃得惊醒，脑子却还是迷糊着的。他抬头看了一眼面前少年急切的脸，眯着眼笑得像只吃饱了鱼的猫，说：“啊……mame帮我……换……好啦。”说完伸手在豆原一成脸上捏了一把：“嗯……！mameかわいい！”  
豆原一成已经为这位老哥的无赖行为所折服。一边忍受着猫爪爪在脸上的动作，一边问道：“shironi的衣服在哪里？”  
白岩瑠姫听闻，停下了捏豆原一成脸的爪爪，另一只爪爪在空中划了几下，指向身后一个地方，说：“……在……这里！”  
豆原一成赶忙去找到白岩瑠姫的衣服，再回来的时候白岩瑠姫再度睡着了。

“尼酱？”豆原一成小心翼翼地叫了一声。  
白岩瑠姫向着声音的方向抬起手臂，仍旧闭着眼。  
不会真的要我帮忙换衣服吧？豆原一成瞬间委屈豆柴脸。

话虽如此，豆原一成还是上手帮白岩瑠姫换起衣服来。  
这次拍摄的服装师给白岩瑠姫搭配的是一套硬质的牛仔布料衣服，牛仔外套的扣子故意扣错了一颗，露出一大片白嫩的胸口。  
将扣子扣好后的服装师姐姐满意地看着自己的作品，忽然“啊”地惊叫了一声，像是想起来什么，跑去拿来了一条闪着金属光泽的锁链，“啪嗒”一声扣在白岩瑠姫的脖颈上。  
“这样就不会显得光秃秃的啦！”服装师姐姐拍了拍白岩瑠姫的肩膀，示意他造型已经完成，可以去拍摄了。  
第一次见到白岩瑠姫这样造型的豆原一成有些愣住，平日里自诩抖s王子的白岩瑠姫此时脖颈上扣着的金属锁链，让人从心底窜出想要征服他的欲望。  
想在上面留下属于自己的痕迹。豆原一成盯着白岩瑠姫露出的白嫩胸口，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

现在的豆原一成面前就是白岩瑠姫扣歪的牛仔外套。牛仔外套的领口被白岩瑠姫歪斜的姿势扯得更开，豆原一成微微低头，粉色的乳尖若隐若现。  
豆原一成又咽了口口水，努力不去想没用的簧色废料，伸手去解白岩瑠姫脖子上扣着的金属锁链。豆原一成手指不经意间碰到白岩瑠姫的皮肤，白岩瑠姫哼唧着躲开，即使是在off状态也是怕痒的白岩瑠姫。  
解开金属锁链的豆原一成忍不住又用手指去轻轻触碰白岩瑠姫的脖子，看白岩瑠姫像猫一样躲开，心情突然变得非常快乐。豆原一成俯下身，贴近白岩瑠姫的脖子一侧，让鼻腔里灼热的呼吸喷在覆盖着脉搏的薄薄皮肤上。  
白岩瑠姫被豆原一成灼热的呼吸烫得下腹一紧，性器在有些紧绷的牛仔裤布料里支起帐篷，胸口的乳粒也被激得挺立起来。  
白岩瑠姫下体的变化早已被年轻的弟弟看得一清二楚。豆原一成将鼻尖贴上白岩瑠姫颈侧的皮肤，缓缓磨蹭着，有些贪婪地呼吸着从白岩瑠姫皮肤里透出的干净气息。  
白岩瑠姫被撩拨得有些失神，伸手想要推开埋在自己颈间的少年，却被少年握住手腕按在脑后，旋即一个吻就落在了唇上。  
豆原一成的嘴唇温度火热，烫得白岩瑠姫的脸都开始泛红。豆原一成像小兽一样啃咬着白岩瑠姫的唇瓣，吮吸着白岩瑠姫味道甜蜜的舌尖。  
两人的唇舌打得火热，手脚也没闲着。  
豆原一成将手覆在那片自己垂涎已久的白嫩胸口上，沿着瘦得有些过分的锁骨摸索进胸口。白岩瑠姫因豆原一成手上的动作，呼吸渐渐变得急促。  
豆原一成抚摸着白岩瑠姫的胸口，轻轻地用指甲划过白岩瑠姫胸口挺立的乳粒，白岩瑠姫颤抖着向后缩了缩，用力抓紧了豆原一成按在自己手腕上的手。  
“嘶——”白岩瑠姫手上的力度让豆原一成有些吃痛。豆柴紧皱着眉毛，嗷呜地用力啃了一口白岩瑠姫的唇瓣。豆柴的动作生猛，两人的牙齿猛地磕碰在一起，痛得白岩瑠姫想把这只傻狗从窗口扔出去。  
豆原一成看见白岩瑠姫痛苦的表情，低下头在白岩瑠姫胸口蹭了蹭，说：“对不起……”像极了一只做错事的豆柴。  
白岩瑠姫被豆原一成的动作逗笑了，抬脚踢了踢豆原一成的小腿说：“你在说什么啊。”  
豆柴抬起头看他，仍旧是一副耷拉着耳朵的委屈模样，凑上前小心翼翼地亲了亲他的嘴唇，呜呜地说：“我只想让尼酱觉得舒服……”说完又亲吻上来，讨好地轻轻舔舐白岩瑠姫的牙齿。

有时候白岩瑠姫也不知道为什么，突然就会生出一种羡慕的情绪，羡慕豆原一成可以因为年纪小所以做出一些傻傻的事情也不会被太过苛责。  
是独有着一份属于少年的无畏朝气啊。甚至想就这样沉溺其中。

“mame想做什么都可以的。”白岩瑠姫突然说。  
豆原一成正在解白岩瑠姫上衣扣子的手停住了，有些不解地看着白岩瑠姫微微眯起的猫猫眼睛。

就连行为举止也是和猫猫一样神秘莫测……豆原一成困惑地艰难思考着，又变回了一只委屈豆柴。  
“尼酱为什么总是说些令人费解的话呢？”豆柴耷拉着耳朵，有些生气地解开白岩瑠姫上衣最后的纽扣，握住白岩瑠姫劲瘦的腰身，略微粗糙的掌心磨蹭着平坦的小腹，惹得白岩瑠姫躲闪着豆柴爪子上的动作。  
豆原一成的手向下，拉开了白岩瑠姫裤子的拉链。被禁锢得快要膨胀炸开的性器瞬间暴露在豆原一成的视线中。  
“什么时候尼酱的话也能像身体一样诚实呢？”豆柴有些生气地握住白岩瑠姫的性器，指尖隔着内裤薄薄的布料在顶端的小孔上用力碾压。猛烈的快感从小孔中涌入，白岩瑠姫控制不住地弓起身子，用力咬住下唇，忍不住微微颤抖起来。  
豆原一成发觉白岩瑠姫泄愤地咬着嘴唇的自虐行为，心疼地吻住白岩瑠姫咬紧的唇瓣，哄着生气的猫猫松开牙齿。


End file.
